Grand Theft Auto VII (AxelGripp)
Grand Theft Auto VI'''I is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by '''Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games (Worldwide) and Capcom (Asian territories such as Japan), for PS5, Xbox Two, and PC. It is the ninth main installment of the Grand Theft Auto Franchise, and will be set in a new universe which combines elements from both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is set to be released in 2027, the 30th anniversary of the franchise. General Information Prepare for the biggest and most ambitious GTA game ever made. For the first time since the original game, players will be able to travel across all three iconic locations, Liberty City, Vice City, and San Andreas. Play as all 12 playable protaganists from previous games in the epic Story Mode, and battle with friends in an all-new Online Mode which widens the scope of the GTA World Locations State of Liberty (based on the states of New York, New Jersey, New England, and other northeastern states) *Liberty City *Alderny *Upstate Liberty (based on Upstate New York) *The Carroways (based on The Hamptons) *Carcer City (based on Detroit) *Capital City (based on Washington D.C.) *Codpiece (based on Boston) *Bullysworth (Based on New England) *'TBA' (based on Philedelphea) *'TBA' (based on Salem) State of Vice (based on Florida, and other southeastern states) *Vice City *Cottonmouth *'TBA' (based on Orlando) *'TBA '(Based on Jacksonville) *'TBA '(Theme Park Resort, a parody of Central Florida theme parks such as Walt Disney World, Sea World, and Universal Studios) *'TBA' (based on Alabama) *Saint Denis''' (based on New Orleans) *Gator Links (based on Florida Keys) *'''TBA (based on Cape Canaveral) State of San Andreas (based on California, Nevada and other southwest and southern states) *Los Santos (based on Los Angeles) *San Fierro (based on San Francisco) *Las Venturas (based on Las Vegas) *Red County *Flint Country *Bone County *Tierra Robada *Blaine County *'TBA' (based on San Diego) Playable Protaganists *'Niko Bellic' - The protaganist from Grand Theft Auto IV. *'Franklin Clinton' - One of the protaganists from Grand Theft Auto V. *'Michael De Santa' - One of the protaganists from Grand Theft Auto V. *'Andrew "Andy" Duras' - One of the protaganists from Grand Theft Auto VI. *'Bernadette Hernandez' - One of the protaganists from Grand Theft Auto VI. *'Carl "CJ" Johnson' - The protaganist from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *'Johnny Klebitz' - The protaganist from Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. *'Luis Fernando Lopez' - The protaganist from Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *'Trevor Philips' - One of the protaganists from Grand Theft Auto V. *'Marvin Reno '- One of the protaganists from Grand Theft Auto VI. *'Claude Speed' - The protaganist from Grand Theft Auto III. *'Tommy Vercetti'- The protaganist from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Story Mode In an epic story of crime, murder, and sex, twelve different criminals from the three most crime infested areas of America find their paths crossing together over a series of events which leads to them being hired to pull off the biggest heist ever pulled, robbing the Capital City treasury. They soon discover however tha it is all part of a grand scheme thirty years in the making, a chain of events which was set off in 1986 in VIce City, and influenced events in each of their lives, and now they are all loose ends. GTA Online II Grand Theft Auto VII introdoces a brand new online system which dwarves that of it's predesessor, with more missions, jobs, activities, and bigger player capacity. Downloadable Content Episodes of DLC will be released with new content for both single player and online mode, with new missions, stories, and locations taking the action beyond LS, LC, and SA. Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Location: North Yankton '''(based on middle america and northern states) '''Story Mode Characters *CJ *Johnny *Trevor *Bernadette Grand Theft Auto: Europe Location: Europe Story Mode Characters *Claude *Niko *Franklin *Marvin Grand Theft Auto: Asia Location: Asia Story Mode Characters *Tommy *Luis *Michael *Andy Grand Theft Auto: Anywhere City Location: Anywhere City Story Mode Characters: Everyone Trivia *This game will give Claude a backstory, such as giving an explanation as to why he dosn't speak. *The DLC Grand Theft Auto London will be the first game to take place in Europe and London since the GTA 1 expansion packs Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. *Likewise, Grand Theft Auto: Tomorrow will mark a return to Anywhere City since it's first and otherwise only apperance in GTA 2, establishing the Claude Speed of the future as present day Claude Speed's descendant. See Also Grand Theft Auto IV: Enchanced Edition Grand Theft Auto VI (VIce City)Category:Spoilers Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:M Rated Category:PC games Category:Xbox Two Category:Xbox Category:Pc games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Category:PS5 Category:PS5 Games Category:Idea Wiki Category:Browse Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Video game sequels Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy Category:Third-person shooter Category:Third-person Category:First-person Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First-person shooter Category:Crime fiction Category:Conspiracy thriller Category:PEGI 18 Category:Capcom Category:Crime Drama Category:Crime drama Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-adventure Category:CERO Z Category:Action Comedy Category:Black Comedy Category:Black comedy Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open-world Category:AxelGripp's ideas